Five is such an unlucky number
by Criya Astleon
Summary: There are five new students at Ouran and they are sure to stir things up a bit. Especially the oldest Midori who has a penchant for trouble. First in a series of six.
1. Prolouge

It was near the end of the summer holidays in Japan and the heat was still holding on strong, and as a man quietly stepped out of his limo he was blasted with a wave of this blistering heat. "Summers here are warmer than I remembered," he murmured quietly to himself as he walked into the very pink building that was Ouran Academy. He then quickly proceeded to the office of Chairmen Suoh and told the chairmen's secretary that he was here for the four o'clock appointment, and very soon after that he was ushered into the chairmen's office.

"Ah, it's you Kenta I haven't seen you in years! How is your family?" asked the chairmen as he shook hands with him.

"I'm doing good Yuzuru, your right it has been about ten years since we've seen each other in person," said Kenta as he and Yuzuru went over to the table and sat down as Yuzuru poured them both a cup of tea. "Takara is doing great her clothing line is really booming, and my girls have gotten so big since you saw them last… actually they are the very reason I have come to see you today," he said with a grin on his face.

"Naturally whatever I can do to help," said Yuzuru with a smile as he took a sip of his tea.

"That's good Yuzuru, because" Kenta paused, "I would like to enroll all five of them here," he said calmly.

The tea in Yuzuru's throat suddenly seemed to catch on some unknown obstacle and he had to swallow a couple of times before it went down correctly. "Did I just hear you correctly Kenta?" he managed to gasp out. "You want all of your girls to go to my school AT THE SAME TIME?" he asked in shock as a sinking feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Why of course Yuzuru I wouldn't have it any other way you know how my girls get when they have to be separated," stated Kenta.

"Yes I know EXACTLY how they get don't think I haven't heard the rumors Kenta," he said trying to be calm.

"Well that's even better for you Yuzuru I knew you would understand!" said Kenta with a big smile. "So ill tell the girls to be here on the first day of school!" he said getting excited. "I knew you were the right person to come too Yuzuru, thanks for being such a great pal," said Kenta as he got up and headed out of the office to leave.

Yuzuru got up frantically "Wait….. Kenta….come back here!" he shouted desperately, but Kenta had already left. Yuzuru sagged into his chair in abject horror. "What in the name of God have I just gotten myself into?" he asked himself quietly as he took a desperate ip of tea to calm his nerves. "All five of those girls at my school…," he paused letting it sink in, "I'm going to need a therapist."


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to WinterMission for their lovely review! I will be grateful for any and all reviews that you guys will send at me. Oh and just to cover all of my bases, I do not own Ouran High School in any way. All of the Komatsuzaki family and a few other characters are originals that I came up with myself XD. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy my story .

Criya Astleon

Oh yeah just so you know Kenta from the first chapter his last name is Komatsuzaki. Just wanted to make sure we where all on the same page.

Chapter One

It was a bright and sunny morning the first day of school and even though the weather outside may have been gorgeous things in the Komatsuzaki household where less than perfect. It was one minute after six and already the decibel level had gone off of the charts. The source of this great racket was one very frightened looking young maid and a tall calm woman standing outside of a bedroom door that had very recently been painted neon green.

"I refuse to do it," shrieked the quivering maid, "I will not be the sacrificial lamb! I have had enough of this work! I refuse to have things thrown at me anymore! If you want her up then I suggest either you do it or find someone else, because I QUIT!" she yelled with force and many great tears while stamping her foot on the ground repeatedly.

The tall calm lady whose name was Sandra, looked at the maid with a mixture of pity and scorn. "Listen I know your job isn't the easiest job in the world," said Sandra to the maid, "But you are the only one who can do it. Think about it this way, you are the only person who the young mistress lets into the room in the mornings, so therefore you hold a very special place in her heart. You know she is never in quite the right mind in the mornings," said Sandra calmly.

"Oh yes, your right Sandra I do hold a special place in the young mistress' heart," said the maid sarcastically. "I'm her personal DART board how could I have forgotten?!" she said dramatically

"Oh will you just quit the dramatics and go in there already," said Sandra beginning to get irritated. "We go through this every morning, and every morning it's the same. So why don't we just skip this step and get on with our duties?" she said. "Plus it's not like you would get treated better anywhere else, because here your treated like family even if it is a slightly dysfunctional one," said Sandra trying to cheer her up.

"Your right," said the maid grinning back at her as she threw the green door wide open and walked in closing it behind her. "Good morning young mistress!" she said before something hit the wall on the other side of the door.

Sandra listened in as more things hit the other side of the wall and then there was the telltale sound of curtains being opened followed by an unearthly shriek. "Now don't be like that mistress," Sandra heard the maid say. Soon after that there was the sound of a great struggle and the sound of someone running for the door, but the running stopped and a grunt was heard as something hit the floor. Another sound of struggle occurred and then the maid threw the door open and ran out slamming the door behind her and locking it. In the maid's arms now was a very cute looking stuffed frog. "The young mistress is in very high spirits this morning I see," said Sandra calmly.

The maid was gasping for air as she said in a very raspy voice, "You might say that." The maid took a deep breath and then continued. "Sandra please tell the young mistress, that when she is done dressing and has ate her breakfast she may have Kaeru back," she said gesturing to the stuffed frog she held. That being said she walked down the hallway limping towards the staff quarters.

"Was that Midori's maid?" asked a male voice from behind Sandra.

Sandra turned around calmly to see Kenta Komatsuzaki, the owner of the Komatsuzaki Corporation standing there in his pajamas. "Ah, it is good to see you this morning Mr. Kenta," she said grinning. "And to answer your question, yes that was Midori's maid," she said.

Kenta rubbed the back of his neck and laughed ruefully. "I guess she hasn't gotten any better in the mornings then," he said pausing, "I hoped she would have gotten better as she grew older but I guess it is not to be then huh? Will you remind her that she has a board meeting to prepare for this afternoon," he said as he walked off towards the breakfast room.

Looking at the retreating figure of her employer Sandra sighed and listened to the thumps and groans coming from the green room, it was going to be a long day.



Midori grumbled as she pulled herself off of the floor after her maid's abrupt exit and sulked into her personal bathroom to get a shower. Who did the stupid maid think she was anyway? What right did she have to come in being so cheery and opening curtains and letting the stupid sun into her precious dark haven? What right did she have to take away Kaeru her own precious stuffed frog? Midori grumbled some more as she got into her hot shower and gave herself a good washing. When she got out of the shower she felt a little bit more awake and quickly went about getting dressed. She pulled out her beautiful loli-goth dress that her sister Hana had made for her, the school must be stupid if they thought she was actually going to wear that yellow marshmallow that they called a dress. The Dress was black and had a form fitting bodice with green corset lacing in the front, bell sleeves, and a full skirt. There where little green frogs just above the hemline all around the skirt and had neon green lace around the bottom. Midori pulled the gown over her head and zipped it up the back, then she pulled her green and black stripped tights one and finished the whole look off with a pair of Victorian styled boots. Now that she was dressed she went into the bathroom to do her hair, she brushed through her silky black locks that had neon green highlights. That accomplished she pulled them into twin ponytails and finished off the look with black and green bows tied around the ponytails. She walked over to her door and knocked, the door was unlocked and she came face to face with Sandra her assistant. Being the oldest girl in the Komatsuzaki family meant that she was destined to take over the Corporation someday, so since she had already proven quite beneficial in several hostile takeovers her father had granted her the position of Vice-President. She had then gone through a series of incompetent assistants till she finally found Sandra. "Good morning Sandra. Did you sleep well?" asked Midori.

"Yes, I slept well. I'm glad to see you are in a better mood now," said Sandra with a smile.

Midori grinned at how she had tackled the maid as she tried to make off with Kaeru. She walked calmly down the hallway towards the breakfast room where she knew the rest of her family would be. She walked into the breakfast room to see her four sisters already up and ready for school. So sitting down she dug into her breakfast of chocolate chip waffles and sausage with milk, "So tell me Dad, what do the boring old geezers that is our board of moderators want to talk to us about today?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"You'll see," said her father cryptically as he took a sip of his early morning coffee.

"Okay whatever you say Pops," she said with a grin noticing that he hadn't said that the board of moderators weren't geezers. She finished breakfast quickly and kissed her parents goodbye and headed towards the garage. Her maid was waiting by the door that led to the garage with a frog backpack in hand.

"Have a safe trip to school mistress," said the maid as Midori walked into the garage.

"Don't I always," said Midori over her shoulder then she yelled for her sisters. "Hey if you guys don't hurry up we're going to be late," she shouted.



Yuzuru was sitting in his office enjoying his tea and the early morning sunlight. Everything was going swimmingly the first bell was going to ring in ten minutes and the quiet sound of his students walking to their classes gave him a great sense if peace. Then suddenly as if his quiet had never existed a loud roar reached his ears. "What the devil?" he mumbled to himself as he got up and walked over to the window that faced the courtyard in front of school. The teacup he was holding fell from his now limp fingers and shattered on the floor. For before his eyes there were skid marks all over the once pristine cobblestones of his courtyard, and at the end of these skid marks was nothing other than five motorcycles, with five very gothic girls getting off of them. Yuzuru turned around to face his secretary, who had come rushing in when she had heard the teacup shatter. "Chio, call that therapist I told you about and make an appointment," he said.


End file.
